desimefanonfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Ruellia tuberosa
Fanfiction tentang pengembangan Head Cannonku "Jika Gluttony benar-benar mati seperti kata White Magic, bagaimana ia meninggal?" ..dan hampir 2 minggu mengerjakan fic ini, dasar Writer Block Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Lastia yang sedang ulang tahun hari ini, Hope you enjoys it! Sama 15, semoga ekspektasinya dengan fic bisa kupenuhi >< Happy reading for all readers~ Keterangan bantuan sebelum baca fic: Bold and Italic words are sub-section. Italic words ''are for past or scientific things. '''Bold words' are ‘things’ that need to points out. Ruellia tuberosa Purple flower which bear seeds that could explode Seeds of chaos will blows up with the death of this flower The seeds that like to spread ‘problems’ to anywhere they went Sometime, one way to solve problems by blows up the root of cause “The Eater of everything and his kitchen will be destroyed by huge explosion” ''-White Magic’s prophecy, 122nd 'I’m a Gluttony spirit' You really didn’t hear it wrong I’m a spirit that called ''Gula, ''my true name ''Gula from the Latin of “throat”, leads to Gluttire Gluttony is my usual called name, in spirits kingdom Do you want to be a nerd? Let’s study more about my name If you look at some English dictionary, my name ‘Gluttony’ means: Habitual greed or excess in eating; Limitless appetite; Living for eating ‘''Gluttony is an emotional escape, a sign something is eating us''’ -Peter De Vries Did you often see people went eating, drinking and smoking non stop, in hope to forget all problems from reality? Those people are Sinner of mine . Those who always try to escape from their emotional impairment. They didn’t know they got eaten out by those addicts. Their health body & mind.slowly deteriorates. I’m the eater of everything I could eat everything around me Cereals, Meats, Milks, and even human I have two mouths, one in head, one in tummy I’m the eater of everthing, nothing can’t stop me to eats What’s that unkown that has eaten me? Since when it happens? Could that unknown is my guilt when can’t help Addiction back then? Or.. the unknown are my bad memories and tragedies that I kept to myself... My nickname is the Doctor of the Sins Temperance got knocked out by a wild ‘explosion’ attack that supposedly hit me. She lied helplessly on my meat floor right now. An attack that happens suddenly when I let my guards down. When I couldn’t feel anything wrong happens around me when the burden on my chest slowly comes out. Pouring my heart to no other than my rival, Temperance. The inside of my heart that got darkens since I kept those secrets. I hope that if those secrets come out… I will finally free from the burden of kept everything to myself.. But! The one that I poured all my secrets, just knocked out the blue! I can’t help my entire body shaking.. I just screamed her name in my effort to see that green eyes again. “'A-B-C'-D-E-F-G..” suddenly sung White Magic. My patience went to limit so I screamed “There’s no time to sing Alphabets!” White Magic just smiled, looking on my eyes like want to convey some message. Suddenly, my chaotic mind turns to distance past. When Addiction still around. “Gluttony, congratulation to be acknowledged as Doctor of the Sins!” “That’s not a big deal, Addiction. I just like to helps other. There’s much knowledge about medicine expertise trivia from human world too that I loves to study.” “Such as?” “Three point to asses vital condition in emergency: just remember alphabets! A-B-C! Those stands for airway-breathing-circulation, three things that needed to checks in first aid. Those human who made that breakthough to helps other are really cool!” Those memories of mine ends abruptly as soon as it’s begin. But it really helps me to calm. My mind become much clearer. My heart itched to becomes Doctor mode, the version of myself that strangely so much like virtues - unlike me, a deadly sins. ‘As the bearer of ‘''Doctor of the Sins''’ nickname, I won’t let my rival die like this!’ I sit beside her body to prepare gives her first aid. White Magic help indirectly by making sure I have enough room, and prevent another attack with whatever she did - maybe with illusion magic? Anyway, I will asses those three main vital points in her. Airway. Breathing. Circulation. A''' for Airways. I should make some room for her airways. I need to put off her big necklace that restrain her airways. I set aside her necklace quite far away from her. '''B '''for Breathing. I need to checks her breathing. Is her breathing normal? I put my fingertip from my left hand to feel shallow air coming out from her nose, while my right hand search for her carotid. I could feel her heart rate from there, still normal. '''C for Circulatory. The fastest way to make sure one circulation still fine: by giving pressure on their fingertip in 2 seconds. If the skins color return to normal (red) not still in white, that means her circulatory is fine. I’m really glad in less than 1 second her fingertip return to reddish color. No bleeding or any circulatory problems. I letting out my breath, glad that she’s fine in those three points. That means she still in green triage, not on death threatening stage. Then the problem not on her human body, but on her spirit side. I put my vision mode to use. My pupil slowly transform being four dots like my symbol. The world in my eyes suddenly being blue-grey monochrome, except around her. Bubbles of gentle green spread around her body, and the biggest one have her symbol and numbers: 27%. That the percentage of her spirit gauge, and it low enough to make a spirit got knocked out in human form. I decided to help her spirit gauge percentage return to prime faster. I put my thumb on her lower lip (feels so soft) then pull her chin softly. I need to open her mouth wide enough to feed her special spirit gauge restoration item from Happy Cat. The item is Happy Cat Gummy Jelly (HCGJ). HCGJ could return one Spirit Gauge to 50% but have expensive price especially for poor Virtues. It’s price is 50.000 spirits point. 1 spirit point is equal to 100 IDR. That means HCGJ is 5.000.000 IDR. The consistency of HCGJ could enters anyone in half-conscious state like her. “Glu..Gluttony? Did you just feed me HCGJ?” “Yeah. I just did” “But it’s too expensive! I’m!” I put my index finger in front of her lips to shut her. I feel so amused to see her reaction to being feed with expensive item for Virtues, maybe they never eat HCGJ in their entire life... A temperance person deserve to eat expensive yet delicious food too, right? “Don’t worry about the price, I just want your spirit gauge return soon.” “O.. okay then. Thanks” said her with low voice.. “Oh! Actually I want to give you Happy Cat Energy Drink earlier. I want to imagine you like a baby again, drinking Happy Cat Energy Drink! Ahahaha!!” Temperance suddenly wakes up with full red face “You’re such a meanie!” “If you have that much power already, let’s head back to Noodle’s stomach. We’ll return back to human world. I have some plan device to escape in there” I extend my hand to her. She accept it, still red faced. I have my sweet time watch her try to stand up herself clumsily with the help of my extended arm. Once she could standing by herself, I put my right arm to her shoulder. Together we went head back. I will fulfill that tragic prophecy about myself Previously, White Magic declared that she need to end my life based on her prophecy book. In her book on 94th page tells that me as ‘the eater of everything’ will blows up together with my ‘kitchen’ on my final moment. Just based on that page, she blindly follows it and nearly doing so.. If not interrupted by Temperance great barrier who prevent us to kills each other. She didn’t realized that she saved my life and help misunderstanding between me and White Magic become clear. Now, she already saved me life twice. One from White Magic attack and one from Shamanism sly attack. I need to reply her kindness by making her escape, even when I need to sacrifice myself in doing so. “We’re finally here! Sweet scented laboratory!” “Well, I just realized when I’m calm enough.. this laboratory really smells sweet. The opposite of usual laboratory that smells bad because chemicals” Gluttony explained with shining eyes “My experiments used various flowers to make concoctions. Humulus lupulus, Bougainvillea glabra, Myosotis sylvatica, Amaryllis belladona, Ruellia tuberosa…” Temperance put her hands to shut her ears off while shouting, “Stop! Stop! I didn’t wanna hear that weird names anymore!” “Hahaha! Okay then my sweet lady Temperance” “Don’t flirt me, you idiot Panda!!” “Ehem, don’t forget I’m still here you both. We need to plan our escape right now because my spells will wears off soon” said White Magic suddenly between them. Temperance and Gluttony have red face upon hearing White Magic’s exclamation. They’re both walk awkwardly with White Magic entails their random direction. Gluttony return to his usual face faster than Temperance, being the guide in his laboratory. He points a metallic rocket and it’s launcher, hidden behind boxes with label ‘''Ruellia tuberosa''’, stacked as high as the roof. “Whoaa.. Never know you have such high tech rocket here!” “That’s not as modern as you think, there some adjustment to do” “Eh? What kind of adjustment?” “There’s no protection mechanism to protect this rocket when it launch and flies” Temperance doubts Gluttony’s explanation and inspect the outer body of the metallic rocket. White Magic just looks with uninterested eyes around the inside of the rocket. Gluttony moves closer to Temperance who busied herself to find any crack around the rocket. He put his lips around Temperance right ear and whisper with soft voice. “So, Temperance. Could you be a dear and make some kekkai barrier around it?” “O-Of course! Now give me room to adjust! Can’t concentrate if you this close!!” “Okay, okay. Let’s give Temperance some of her privacy~” “In meantime, I will strengthen my illusion with Gluttony’s help. We’ll sprotect you if any intruder. It will be worrisome if the attacker comes around. You’ll need much focus to complete good barrier, didn’t you?” said White Magic holding her staff. “Good thinking, White Magic! Thanks!” “No thanks to me, Temperance?” asks Gluttony. “No. I will give those if you FINALLY leave me. So, shoooooo” “Let’s go near laboratory's entrance, Gluttony of Senior Sins” “Yeah.. yeah..” White Magic drags Gluttony far away from Temperance who already switched to ‘very serious mode’. White Magic strengthen her illusion magic to the point everything will wanders and never comes near them. Gluttony make modifications to Noodle's throat so anyone that still enters will falls to his traps or Noodle's acids. After finished their job, they stand outside the entrance of Gluttony’s secret Laboratory. The laboratory that build deep inside Noodle’s stomach and filled with weird things. “I never know that you will fulfill the prophecy yourself..” whisper White Magic. Gluttony turns his head, make sure Temperance won’t hear anything from their place. “How could you figured that out?” ask Gluttony in disbelief. “Easy. I see the inside around it’s dark window. That rocket launcher actually only have two seats. It didn’t have any power to starts, so you need other power source like explosion to launch it. We as spirits could self-destruct our self by exploding our spirit gauge. You plan to use your spirit gauge explosion mechanism as power source to launch the rocket, didn’t you?” There some silence between them. White Magic peers her head to see Gluttony’s darkened face. Gluttony adjust his mask to help calm himself. “Yes. This escape rocket originally made by Greed in worst case scenario of Great War between Sins and Virtues: If Virtues could infiltrate deep inside our Daemonium Kingdom. Greed put those in each floor so every senior sins could bring their strongest junior to retreat to human world. Though, that scenario never happens. Virtues the one who forced to retreat and those rocket never put in use ever since” “Oh.. make sense. But.. I wonder why Greed never taken that rocket back. Those rockets surely made from great material that Greed like to recycled to new innovation in that meantime. How could this rocket still around here?” “Simple. I just tell her that I lost the rocket, though actually I put it here in preparation for emergency measure. That time Greed fumed out but did nothing to see past my lie.” "I see.. When someone's angry they can't see things clearly even if in from them self.. So.. You actually planning this from long time ago? Blows up yourself and thus destroying this lab?" "Hmm.. I always feel the urge to tearing apart this lab since Addiction got abducted. I didn't know how and why.. Now after I finally letting my heart out, I could think clearly. But my plan need your help, White Magic." "I would help if you explain it clearly, how you plan to follows Les propheties about yourself" "Okay, the plan obviously to blows up myself.. but we need to distract Temperance completely. After this, you and Tempe fill the rockets with self-made fuel. Mix my alcohols with seeds inside boxes with Ruellia tuberosa label, but tells Tempe to make good barrier so you two won't get it's explosion. Those flower will give some explosion if pinched in liquids. Then, after you got those Ruellia seeds in alcohol solution, transform it to Avtur as best fuel possibly for an escape rocket that I have. Put the rocket on the top of forgetful flower, and you and Temperance enters the rocket. Make sure you'll in front to navigate and prevent Temperance Those 'Avtur' never be enough to launch that rocket, so I'll be the power source to launch the rocket. I'll concentrate all 'gluttonious' in myself by devours everything around the" "I could make those 'fuel', but those Ruellia seeds in alcohol solution wouldn't be enough as fuel to return back to human world even when I transform it to Avtur" said White Magic with flat tone, and confirmed by Gluttony. "The main point of my plan is to not letting Temperance near me. You should prevent her to changes my mind, especially when the time count of my self-destruct of spirit gauge bomb will ends. I'll end myself by made me the epitome of Gluttony: drunk and fills me up with anything I could get 'till the point my spirit break" There some silence between them. White Magic just looking on Gluttony direction with quite dead eyes. Gluttony, although he tells his suicide plan clearly, looks shaking his entire body. "Okay. Good Luck. Could I strangled her or transform her back to key chains?" "You could, but please don't hurt her too much" said Gluttony with soft voice, "I will. If I could be frank, could you tell me the reason.. you suddenly want this kind of death?" Gluttony cast a shadowed smile. His orange eyes got hidden behind his hair. Dark aura envelops him. “I’m the one who decide where and how I die.. I want to die with style and make my death not in vain. With my death, this secret laboratory will vanish forever.. That forgetful flower will gone thus make people in this kingdom remember their friends. Those juniors in that tube could be free.. There's possibility that all spirits will knows the hidden agenda of fake Pride.. Avenge all spirits that got belittle by that Satan” "Your plan could blows up all specimen here, that you supposed to free them... And what about Noodle?" "Those tube are foolproof, no matter happens outside. So they would be safe in tubes after my explosion.. But I wouldn't be the one to free them... I hope the one who saves them are my other siblings.." "And Noodle... This lab cleansing actually helps Noodle. Noodle won't have weird voice anymore.. She won't got hurt anymore with my stupid lab inside her stomach. She will regards my explosion just as stomach ache thus vomits everything. Remains of the lab will throws up as Mandryx vomit yet cleanses her stomach" "After the rocket got launch up, it will being throws up together with lab remains. I need to become good driver to navigate the rocket and avoid getting hit by those, right?" asks White Magic. Gluttony nodded for confirmation. At the same time, they could hear Temperance calling them and confirm she already finished her work. They enters the secret laboratory, but Gluttony never looks to Temperance direction. Temperance feels weird about Gluttony's attitude, but she dragged by White Magic to made self-made fuel and moves out the rocket. White Magic and Temperance got hard time to puts the rocket on the top of forgetful flower, but with combined skill of White Magic (make rocket weight half from reality) and Temperance (kekkai to prevent fuel spill) they manage it. White Magic tells Temperance to prepare necessity to fill the rocket like some first aid before their escape. Strangely enough, Gluttony keeps 'avoid' Temperance. “Let me prepare the 'fuel' for launching” said Gluttony with serious tone. Temperance hear his voice from quite far away from her. She keeps focusing to prepare the necessity under White Magic's time limit. Suddenly, Gluttony open the zipper of his jacket and become top-less. "HEY! What are you doing!! Put your jacket back!!!" shouts Temperance while closing her eyes off "I do what I like~ Now, I'm so hungry I could literally eat a horse" said Gluttony, rub off his second mouth. "What? You think you have time to eat? We got time limit here, you could stuffing yourself in human world!" Gluttony inner heart 'But I couldn't back to human world anymore. This will be the last moment of my life...' White Magic suddenly butts in, "Time limit ends. Now hurry up to the rocket and sit yourself in back seat" Temperance begrudgingly follows White Magic's command and enters the rocket. She walks slowly to put necessity on the back. When she put the first aid box, she realized something: the rocket only has two seats available. She tries to run to the only door on the right side of the first seat, but.. "Petro!" charms White Magic, who already blocks Temperance's path. "Don't block my path! Haien: Bougyou!!" Temperance use her defense skill to reflect White Magic's spell. She hopes the spell which sounds to petrify will bound to it's caster and let her drag Gluttony to the rocket. Invisible ropes strangles her till the point to make Temperance fell to her knees. White Magic looks Temperance with cold eyes and declares: "I could cast nonverbal spells. All your attacks will be futile if I could charms you long before you attack me" "I don't care! Free me! I need to drag that Panda here, so we could return to human world together!" "He never return to human world anymore. His entire life will ends here. He'll fulfill his prophecy" "You must be joking! I can't believe it !!." Suddenly, Temperance mind went hazy when she tries to break free from the rope. She feels like out-body experience with body flying. Her 'soul' feels like wandering around the secret laboratory. In front of her, there's a shadowed young man who looks like he just dives the deep of 'flesh' hell. Fresh red blood stains everywhere around his body, even his white and black hair turns reddish because the blood.. He's Gluttony! "Gluttony! What have you done?" asks ghost-like Temperance who floats around Gluttony's back. "I just devour everything that I could eat everything here. Especially.. those fucking flesh of forgetful flower" "Why you do such things? Why you always so excessive? Do you want to tear everything apart?" "I did these for you.. I'm really grateful you'll the one who hears me out, my beloved rival" "But.. You didn't need to do these.. You shouldn't drench yourself with those blood... " "It's necessary to accumulate 'gluttony' in me" said Gluttony. Bloods in his body slowly dries out. "Accumulation of 'gluttony' in you? Did you want to self-destruct yourself by spirit gauge explosion bomb??" "I will. By doing so I'll give enough power to launch the rocket and also destroy this lab. I want to die with style" "I didn't wanna you die! That must be other way.. " sobs Temperance while her soul try to hug Gluttony. "There's no other way than this. I should sacrifice myself for greater good of others... I.." "No.. Please don't do this....You.. You're so mean" “ I’m really sorry for being so mean.. Did you know? You’re my dear yin and yang… ” "Gluttony..." cries Temperance. She feels her soul back to her body. At the same time... BOOM! “NOOO!” Instantly, the rocket which bears Temperance and White Magic got launch up with blinding light. Around those light, specks of bloods and filaments of flesh went fly up, together with the One who devours them. Temperance can't do anything except holding her seal belt very tight. Her eyes suddenly wet with tears. Tears that couldn't be stop. Dizzy head because insane manouver from White Magic as rocket's driver. The sudden emptiness of her heart when her rival gone forever.. It's so unbearable... Temperance didn’t know how she could hear Gluttony’s last speech all over again. The heart wrecking confession that saying she was her equilibrium.. Now he's gone. Her tears couldn't be stopped, even when they safely comes out from Noodle. Since then... everything become dark to Temperance. And thus...... the story will be darker from this point (Brighten it up: 76) When Rion sleep that night, he suddenly feel someone pulls off his limbs, tearing those apart. The gravity really looks make him pressed as thin as paper. He involuntary screams out, loud enough to wake up everyone in home. Mom the first one to come to his room. Mom horrified with Rion who trashed out in his bed. Love and Cowardice come later, with Love holding Mom’s phone. There text suddenly flashed in phone: ‘''Doc, please come to hospital ASAP! All patients refused to take their dinner, even refuse their meds!’ In that moment, all people in human world lost their appetite for anything. There’s no families who smile happily when eating anymore. All food taste nothing like air in sky. All drinks feel like sand in throat. All food business-related went downhill. People who struggle to have food war or extreme food scarcity lost their hope to get food, they prefer to die soon than to try to search scarce food. The death rate by malnutrition like Marasmik - Kwashiorkor and Anorexia suddenly rising. Cowardice tries to calm her shaking since hear her brother scream. She involuntary to take out some flower petal from her hair decoration. Those petal suddenly transform to five petal purple flower with scientific name, ''Ruellia tuberosa. Ruellia tuberosa has purple flower with 5 petal, which it’s flower went to ‘die’ in each afternoon. The plant who has long, blade shaped dark green leaves. This plant bears a long tube shaped dry fruit. Inside the fruit when dries out, mature enough, are thousands of disc shaped seeds. The seeds of chaos, because once it likes to disperse by natural means or pinched by human it will pops loud sound. Explosion. The cause of death for a senior sin who contribute one of living force of human, 'Appetite'. The death of Gluttony leaves human to chaos near calamity, by the lost of appetite. E.N.D END NOTE: Krisar (kritik & Saran) tentang fic ini sangat diharapkan. Entah itu masalah Grammar dalam fic ini yang amburadul et cetera.. Ku terima semua dengan hati terbuka. ((Ku menulis seperti kelinci, melompat-lompat gara2 kebiasaan baca sst awal & akhirnya, jarang sistematis dr awal ke akhir :)) Buat yang masih belum kebayang tanaman Ruellia tuberosa itu apa, ini gambarnya :3 Barangkali sering lihat tanaman berbunga ini di pekarangan rumah atau bahkan pas masa kecil sering mainin bijinya yg plethak pletok itu White Magic dalam fic ini sebenarnya sangat OP. Ia yang bikin Gluttony tiba-tiba keinget memorinya dengan Addiction khusus pada P3K serta membantu Temperance & Gluttony dengan suatu ancient spell yang non-verbal. Menurutku WM juga ahli sihir ilusi, jadi Witchcraft & Shamanism 'lenyap' dlm fic ini karena mereka dibuat tersesat dengan sihir ilusi WM (walau berbatas waktu). Ia juga pengendara yang handal, jangan tanya kenapa.. Tapi ia berhasil menavigasikan roketnya walau dari arah belakang ada hujan 'reruntuhan lab' Begitulah fic prediksiku. Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh prediksiku dengan kejadian sebenarnya! Kategori:Fanficts